11 November 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-11 ; Comments *The gift from Zane Lowe that Peel mentions at the start of the programme is a copy of the new Strokes LP. JP: "Regular listeners will know that this programme was the first to play the first Strokes LP and looks like being the last to play the second Strokes LP, because I didn't have a copy of it. Zane, as you know, had like a world exclusive on the LP sometime back in May or something like that, a very long time ago indeed. Eventually I sunk my pride today and phoned up the people responsible for promoting and said, "do you think that, with Christmas coming on and everything, it's possible that I could have a copy of the LP?" And they said, "we'll get you one as soon as we can." And obviously they haven't done it yet, but Zane has jumped in in front of them and given me one of his '''spare' copies of the LP. There you go. So that pretty much establishes the relative strengths of these programmes as seen by the record industry."'' *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets to see Vaults play live at Maida Vale on Wednesday of the following week, 19 November 2003. (the answer is 'Stowmarket') One of the winners gives his / her name as 'Goatman Cods', which Peel had previously mentioned was a pseudonym he used in the past (see 01 August 2001). *Having lost his glasses in Brighton at the end of October (see 06 November 2003), Peel is wearing an old pair that makes him look like Eric Morecambe, according to Mary Anne Hobbs. JP: "I'm not entirely sure that I'm prepared to put up with that sort of observation!" *Whilst in Brighton, Peel was given "the best ever" photograph of Mark E Smith. It now hangs in the hall at Peel Acres. Peel says, "I wanted to put it in our kitchen, 'cos hitherto the only person whose picture was allowed to hang in our kitchen was Bill Shankly. I thought, Mark E Smith should be in here as well. But Sheila vetoed it. I bowed to a superior authority." *The missing Piss album (see 11 September 2003) is still irking John. Hearing that Mogwai are currently touring in Japan, Peel says, "I wish I'd known they were going because they could have had a look for a copy of that Piss LP which I'm still really annoyed about losing. I know that what happened is - and this happens all the time... somebody borrowed the Piss LP, said "can I just take this away John, and record it? I'll bring it back on Tuesday." Cos they know that I'm terribly absent-minded they simply never bring them back at all. And I know that somebody has got that LP and if I find out who it is... of Peel punching palm with his fist" *Similarly, somebody back home had borrowed his rods for unblocking drains and never returned them. He had to perform the task at Peel Acres this morning without them. (JP: "Very unpleasant it was too. Very 'Life of Grime', I have to say. And there was a dead hedgehog in there, as well.") *A listener asks after the Bury St Edmunds band Blue Gandhi. According to Peel, the last time he spoke to them, "they seemed to be in a state of, kind of, suspension I suppose. Didn't seem to exist in any meaningful form, which is a pity because they made a good noise." Sessions *Erase Errata #1. Recorded 2003-10-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Hey, Zane just gave me a present and I'm pause near to tears." *Corrigan: Hope (CD single) Bright Star *Colleen: Carry-Cot (LP - Everyone Alive Wants Answers) Leaf :JP: "When I was watching the Black Keys Brighton, I was reminded as I often am when I hear their records or see them play live, of the British blues boom of the late Nineteen Sixties. I thought to myself on this occasion of John Mayall's Bluesbreakers and this is a record that John Mayall's band made in 1966 when their guitarist was Eric Clapton and he was some guitarist, it has to be said." *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: All Your love (LP - Blues Breakers) Decca :JP: "Well, as you could probably tell, very much part of the tradition that brought you the White Stripes and many other bands like that." *Erase Errata: Ease On Over (Peel Session) *Toecutter: Kill Intelligent Jocks (They R The Master Race) (Compilation LP - Ballroom Blitz) Deathsucker *Fotomoto: Dolya (LP - Suranov, A?) Label info is in Cyrillic characters :Festive 50 information voiced by Mary Anne Hobbs. *Eddy G Giles & The Jive Five: While I'm Away (Baby Keep The Faith) (LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Grafiti vs The Bug: What Is The Problem? (7") 679 *Soundmurderer + SK-1: Stylee (12") Rewind *Ballboy: The Sash My Father Wore (LP - The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories) SL Records *Erase Errata: A Passion For Acting (Peel Session) *Beatbox Saboteurs: Fred Astaire (LP - The Hour Of Enchantment) House of Beauty *DJ Fresh: Rock Demon (12") BBK *Sluts Of Trust: Piece O' You (CD Single) Chemikal Underground *Les Compagnons De La Chanson: The Three Bells (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Undertones: Thrill Me (LP - Get What You Need) Sanctuary *Richie Feelings: Dancing Class (7") Stone Love *Erase Errata: Retreat The Most Familiar (Peel Session) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Plaid: Upona (LP - Spokes) Warp *James Orr Complex: The Good, The Bad and The Indifferent (LP - Chori's Bundle) Rock Action *No Think: Many Gods (Free CD With Indies Issue Magazine of Japan) No Think *Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band: Neon Meate Dream Of A Octafish (LP - Dichotomy) Ozit / Morpheus *Justrich: Shake The Room (12") Blizzard Tracks :JP: "And here's a track from the man who is responsible for first introducing Laura Cantrell to the programme." :Starts playing a different number, then starts the next Erase Errata session track by mistake before making it third time lucky. (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "I've put two CDs in this machine again. You wouldn't think it would work, under those circumstances and yet in a miraculous way, and rather an embarrassing way, it does." *John Miller and His Country Casuals: One Excuse Too Many (LP - One Excuse Too Many) Spit and Polish *Erase Errata: Boris The Spider (Peel Session) *Rhythm & Sound & Shalom: We Been Troddin (LP - Rhythm and Sound w/ The Artists) Burial Mix *Sudden Ensemble: White (Against The Blue) (LP - Apache Matrix 2) Angelika Kohlermann *Anata: Dance To The Song Of Apathy (LP - Under A Stone With No Inscription) Wicked World File ;Name *John_Peel_20031111.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment